Magical Love
by DanPhantom1
Summary: For thousands of years Desiree, the wishing ghost, has been alone. Thanks to the constant abuse she's had by men, she's had little to no faith in them. Can a visitor of Amity Park find a way to change that, or will she forever remain lost? Post PP


**Author's Note/Disclaimer: This is an Aladdin/Danny Phantom Crossover. I was originally gonna put it on the crossover section but I got lazy and besides, it's easier to find when it's in the Danny Phantom section. I also want to point out that I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR ALADDIN! **

It was July 28th in Amity Park and it was a great day, especially to it's newest visitor. Genie smiled as he flew above the town, taking in the sights smiling like a king at his treasure hoard, "This place is great, I think I'll stay for a little bit and see the sights." he said to practically no one as he explored the town in the form he took during the "Prince Ali" number he pulled with his friend Al, only with a dark blue shirt and black slacks and sleek black hair.

It was two hours when he heard someone yell "Goin' Ghost!" and decided to investigate, what he saw was amazing. A boy with silver hair, a black jumpsuit, and green eyes was fighting someone, who the kid was fighting made his heart (Do Genies have hearts?) skip. It was a beautiful woman, with green skin, a blue top and pants that covered her tail, silver jewelries, long raven hair, and ruby red eyes (Even though Genie only saw one) he smiled with his jaw to the floor, tongue rolled out and with heart shaped eyes watching the spectacle in front of him, before he heard "I wish you'd put yourself inside the thermos!" he looked at her and gasped as she groaned "So you have wished it, so…oh you know the rest!" and went inside.

As soon as the boy was out of sight, Genie found his voice and said - once again to no one - "Wow….She's 100% genie!" before turning into a blue tiger and doing that "Hello~ Nurse!" like growl and then turning back into Genie form.

He then decided to follow the boy in order to see her again. When he finally found the boy he put the soup can (I know it's the Fenton Thermos, but Genie doesn't know) he trapped her in on the computer causing the girl to go inside what the computer called the Ghost Zone through the Fenton Portal (he saw the sticker on the top) and when the boy had his head turned followed her inside.

When he went inside he was amazed at what he saw, it was an entire new world, and he saw the girl growling as she flew off, he secretly followed her, but stopped and hid by a rock when he saw her talking to three other girls.

One looked like a girl from a rock band, and she had nice flaming blue hair and green eyes, similar to the kid he saw earlier "She must be in a band." he then looked at the next girl, she had wild green hair, and she was wearing a red jacket, purple scarf, and had stockings "Hmm probably from the 60's." The next girl had pointy red hair, wore a red jacket and had black shoes "Maybe a therapist." he then poofed up a bee clone that will allow him to listen to their conversation

Unaware of the eavesdropper, Desiree sighed "Ugh! Why did my powers have to be wish based?" Ember looked at her and asked "Let me guess, Dipstick beat you again, huh?" Desiree simply nodded, Spectra sighed "This is why I never try to attack him, no matter what we do, it _always _ends the same." Kitty sighed "We need a plan, I still want payback for what his mother, sister, and little girlfriend did to us!" they all nodded.

Suddenly Ember noticed someone's ponytail sticking out of the rock nearby, she smirked "Hey Des, I think you got a secret admirer!" Desiree raised a eyebrow "Huh?" she turned only to see Genie duck at the last second, she smiled "Ha, I guess I do!" Kitty smiled, she knew what this could mean "Well?" Kitty asked with her hands on her hips "Well what?" Desiree asked, Kitty sighed "Are you gonna make a move or do I have to do it for you, it's obvious he likes you!"

Desiree shook her head "Oh please, if anything he's just gonna wish his way into my harem pants and then leave when he has his fun!" Kitty sighed as did Penelope "Des, not every guy's gonna want you for your body, if they did, then that lousy halfa would try something when he fights you."

Desiree was about to try to argue before thinking that Penelope might be right and sighed. "Fine, but if you're wrong, you have to date Klemper for a week!" Penelope glared at the wishing ghost, her hand charged with pink energy "Say that again and you'll regret it!" Desiree laughed "Alright, alright, instead you'll have to date Daniel's friend!" Penelope just shrugged as Desiree yelled "I know you're there, come on out!"

**And back to Genie:**

"Oh man, I thought she wouldn't see me!" Genie muttered as he slowly floated out. When he was in full view all four girls went wide eyed. Genie tried to find his voice only to do what sounded like a cross between stuttering and impersonation "Uh...h-h-h-hi t-t-there, m-m-m-miss, I'm G-G-Genie! L-L-Lovely day it isn't duh I mean isn't it?!"

Kitty smiled 'Aw, he's nervous. Come on Des, do something!' she thought to herself, Ember smirked 'Way to go Des, you get the only good looking one that stutters.'. Spectra looked at Genie and thought 'Jeez everyone gets a match: Biker with Biker Chick, Loser with Loser, Moron with Moron, and Genie with Wishing Ghost. Jeez, I hope this doesn't mean my match is Dr. Phil!'

Desiree smiled 'He IS cute, oh please let Kitty and Ember be right for once!' "Indeed it is." Genie sighed and clearing his throat tried to speak again "Well miss, I was uh well wondering….what I mean is I was hoping…..oh how do I say it? Wondering….if….you'd…" She smiled "I'd love to!" He kept stuttering until her words got to his ears and he asked "I mean…that is…wait you would?" She smiled and before she disappeared into a puff of smoke she said "Eight sounds good!"

Genie stood there for five seconds before turning into a giant firecracker and while lighting himself he said "SHE SAID YES!" as he flew around the area the girls stood there with bewildered looks on their faces before Spectra asked "So, where are you planning to take her?" he stopped and thought about it for a second, luckily he had 3 hours before he had to pick her up, he smiled "I got it, there was this new restaurant in Paris that opened up, maybe she'd like it."

Kitty smiled as she thought to herself 'Aw, he's taking her to the city of love, It's so romantic' She smiled and said "I think that sounds like a wonderful idea." He smiled and said "Say, do you think you can help me get ready for my date miss….Kitty, it's Kitty and yes I'll help you." Genie smiled as He and Kitty left to prepare him for his date.

* * *

What do you think?

R and R


End file.
